


We're Going to Start a New Chapter

by CrypticGabriel



Series: DDLB Sheith [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Allura (Voltron), Age Play Caregiver Shiro (Voltron), Age Play Little Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, Daddy Kink, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Misgendering, Mpreg, Non-Sexual Age Play, Trans Hunk (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Transphobia, trans work by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: After several months of preparing, Keith and Shiro were soon going to welcome another special person in their lives. Let's just hope that everything goes according to plan.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: DDLB Sheith [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439155
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	We're Going to Start a New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This was the FINAL part of my behemoth of a twitter thread. Nearly 20K words! Now that I'm back to working full time, I won't be able to post my writing as much. I'm just glad that most of my writing from 2019 is now uploaded on ao3! Thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> This fic has the least amount of age play and daddy kink references, but here's a disclaimer and trigger warning anyways just in case! There's another trigger warning for childbirth in this installment, which is why I put this segment in its own separate story. With that, I hope you all enjoy!

_The playroom was still blocked off_ two months later. With Keith now in the middle of his third trimester, he was unable to keep up with even the most basic tasks at his job. And so, today was his last day for the unforeseeable future.

He was very fortunate that he didn’t have to worry too much about parental leave. Honestly, the idea of being a stay-at-home dad was starting to become a good look for him. After all, he and Shiro made a lot of extra cash doing what they did online, so they had plenty of savings stashed away. Even then, Shiro made so much more money than Keith did that losing his income did not have a major impact on their lives in the long run.

“Don’t you dare touch that freight.” Hunk scolded him from across the line as the next load of freight came through. “Most of this is over twenty pounds.”

“Hunk, I gotta do something,” Keith huffed and was still handling light products. “I don’t want my boss to think that I haven’t done anything. I’d _like_ to still have the option to come back.”

“You’d really go back here?” he asked. “You already have a sweet gig being a trophy husband.”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh as he loaded up a vehicle with products. “Who knows? I might get bored after a while.”

“You’ll never have a dull moment with a baby.” Keith’s boss named Sam commented while they were working. “But we’ll miss you around here.”

“Keith, you’re leaving?” Lance gawked at Keith as he was coming over to pull some freight off the line.

Hunk rolled his eyes. “Lance, Keith announced that he was leaving a _month_ ago. Today’s his last day.”

“Oh yeah…” Lance light nudged his shoulder. “We were babies when we started here! I’m going to miss you.”

Keith chuckled, nudging him back. “Shut up. You’ll forget I even worked here in a couple days.”

After several hours, it was time for him to leave. His shifts had been cut since he had to limit himself, but he was honestly relieved to leave. He had to buy a few more things for the baby, and afterwards he was visiting Shiro at work during his lunch break.

As he clocked out and was getting ready to go shopping, he stepped into the breakroom. His was shocked when seeing a big basket full of presents and supplies perched on one of the tables. Hunk, Lance, Iverson, and a few others from his team were there to present them to him.

“We couldn’t let you leave without sending you off with some extra gifts!” Hunk grinned.

“Wow!” Keith walked over with an elated smile. “These were just what we needed!” He looked up at his friend again. “I have to be careful what I text you from now on. You remembered everything!”

“It was Mr. Holt’s idea to surprise you,” Lance insisted.

“You’ve been a part of the team for eight years,” Sam said. “We’re sad to see you go, but I wanted to give you a proper send off. Congratulations.”

“Thank you!” Keith couldn’t help but hug everyone, even Iverson.

He even had some help putting the gifts in his car. It was full of the last few supplies that he really needed for when the baby would be born. He walked out of the building with Hunk and Lance helping him with the gifts.

“I’m so happy to relax now,” Keith huffed as he walked with his friends.

“I bet,” Lance laughed. “You have a lot the next couple months. What, with labor and all.”

_Oh._

Keith nearly forgot. He didn’t know _how_ he forgot, but he did. “O-oh, well… We have a plan for that.”

“Good luck with that,” he chuckled. “When my sister had her baby, it was fucking brutal. She had her in the car on the way to the hospital. She said it hurt like a motherfucker.”

Keith could feel the color drain from his face as he heard him. The thought of going through that much pain horrified him, among other things that he now was worried about related to his gender.

“Lance, quit it!” Hunk punched his shoulder.

“Ow!” Lance groaned and nudged him. “What the hell was that for?”

“You’re freaking him out!” Hunk looked over at Keith. “Pay no attention to what he said. You’re doing fine. Just stick with your plan.”

Keith started to shake his bed. “No. N-no way. This baby’s never coming out. They’re gonna stay in there forever.”

“Keith, you know that’s impossible,” he chuckled. “You can’t not have the baby.”

His eyes watered. “I’ve pushed the birth as far back in my mind as possible. Now it’s only a couple months away. I’m freaking the fuck out, Hunk. What if something goes wrong? What if I get stuck with shitty nurses and they misgender me the whole time?”

“Keith.” Hunk held his shoulders. “Relax. You can’t have a panic attack before you go visit Shiro, now.”

“B-but Hunk… It’s freaking me out.”

“I’m sure, but this is something you have to talk to your doctor about. Not me and Lance. Well, _especially_ not Lance.”

“Hey!” Lance frowned.

Keith was shaky as he walked to the driver side of his car. “Okay. Thanks for all the presents,” he assured. “We really needed those things.”

“Of course,” Hunk smiled. “Are you going to be okay?”

He nodded, taking deep breaths. “Y-yeah. I’ll be fine.”

“Text us if you need anything. We’ll miss you.” Hunk stepped back so that he could drive. “You’re doing great.”

“O-okay…” He smiled and waved at them. “Bye.” He started backing out once they were far enough away from the car.

He still wasn’t really able to push giving birth to the back of his mind like he was normally able to do. He’d told Shiro so many times that he’d be okay giving birth, but now he wasn’t so sure. He didn’t want to voice those concerns so far along into the pregnancy.

Shiro’s workplace was about twenty minutes away from his job if Keith took the parkway there. By the time he arrived, Shiro’s break was about to start. Knowing that he was visiting his husband was what finally made him stop panicking.

It honestly felt good to see Allura and Matt, too. It’d been so long since he saw other Caregivers and Littles from the club, and he always loved talking to Allura. In fact, they were already right there when he arrived.

“Hi, Keith!” Allura smiled as she pulled him into a hug. “You look great!”

“Hi.” He was breathless after all the walking he had to do to get to the marketing department. “Is Shiro off yet?”

“His meeting’s nearly finished,” she said and pulled a chair for him to sit down. “Did you see the nursery?”

Keith tilted his head. “…Nursery?”

She blinked. “Yeah. Shiro said he redid your playroom to make a nursery for the baby.”

His face started to light up. Was that why the door had been locked for so long? “Really?”

“Allura…”

Keith turned around and heard Shiro groan while stepping out. “I didn’t show him it yet.”

He didn’t care. He quickly moved closer to Shiro and gave him a big hug. “You made a nursery?”

“Yeah.” Shiro smiled modestly and gave him a kiss. “I wanted to surprise you. It’s actually finished. I was going to show you when I got home from work.”

“It’s okay,” Keith assured. “I’m so happy! Shiro, I love you!” They were taken inside Shiro’s office, and he had lunch specially ordered for them. Keith loved pretty much everything they made here. “I want to see it so bad.”

“I have pictures,” Shiro said. “You can look at them if you don’t want to wait.”

“I don’t want to wait,” Keith said almost immediately. “Can I see? Please?”

He smiled and grabbed his phone. “Okay. We can look at them together.”

Keith gasped and took his phone from his hand. Shiro took several pictures of the former playroom. The crib was now all set up, and Shiro put in shelves, a dresser, and a changing table. A lot of the stuff in the nursery that was set up were things the two of them picked out together, including stuffed animals and different accents that they saw online.

He loved it. The room had never looked better, and it was perfect for the baby.

“Oh…” Keith’s eyes started to water. “Shiro, I love it. I looks so good! I love it so much!”

“Baby.” Shiro grinned and kissed his temple. “I’m so glad you like it. And if you like, we can continue to add stuff in there once they’re born.”

“Yeah.” He rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder and smiled, snuggling closer. “We got more supplies from my job, so we can add those to the nursery, too.”

Shiro moved a hand to his belly. The closer that Keith was getting to his due date, the cuddlier and more affectionate the two of them were together. Keith preened at the attention, and he was glad that their relationship was stronger than ever.

\--

_Keith was growing more anxious the_ closer he was getting to his due date. Many opportunities arose for Keith to tell Shiro about his concerns, but he kept them at bay to avoid conflict. He also thought about telling Shiro the baby’s sex ever since he saw the nursery, however, he kept it a secret to respect Shiro’s wishes. He’d never asked, and Keith was so grateful that he wasn’t making that a big deal.

The day that Keith went into labor was one that he quickly wanted to forget.

That morning, he woke up in so much pain, but he had a list of errands to do before the baby was due to arrive. He had to go to the bank, go to the grocery store, and do light chores around the apartment. But he had these terrible cramps that kept him in bed laying there for several hours.

He didn’t know how much time had passed until he heard Shiro waking up for work. He decided then that now would be a good time to get up. He heaved himself out of bed and whimpered a bit at the pain. He had to power through it. There was so much he had to do today, and he’d put it off for too long to waste another day lazing around.

He got dressed around the same time Shiro did, so he had some breakfast. He was already sweating in his clothes but took deep breaths.

“Keith?” Shiro walked over to the table, cup of coffee in hand. “Baby, are you okay?”

Keith didn’t want him to worry. He smiled faintly and nodded. “I-I think I just have bad false labor pains. They should go away in a little bit.”

“Okay…” He frowned. “I can take off work, if you need me to stay. I can help with errands today.”

“No. Don’t worry about it,” he assured. “You need to go to work today. You have a big meeting.”

“I’ll drop everything if I have to.” Shiro gave him a kiss. “Last chance. Do you want me to stay?”

“Go.” Keith playfully pushed him away towards the door. “I’ll be fine.”

After a little while, Keith managed to have enough balance to get up from his chair and leave. He was able to go to the bank even through his cramps. As he went to the grocery store, however, the pains got even worse. It was nothing like he ever felt in his life, even worse than cramps that he’d experienced during shark week.

“I’m such an _idiot!”_ he cringed. It really was happening now! He didn’t even know what to do, staring out into space and gripping his steering wheel tightly in the middle of a parking lot. He was already here. Should he just continue with his errands and food shopping? Or should he go right to the hospital?

He didn’t have a coherent thought in him to confidently drive, so he figured that maybe it was a good idea to just continue his shopping and call Shiro to pick him up. He could always pick up cold and frozen items he was supposed to get later.

It was a _bad_ idea.

He was getting most of the items on their grocery list. Just walking around the supermarket made him feel tired and sick.

Then his water broke.

He would’ve collapsed right on the floor from how fucking intense the pain suddenly was now if there weren’t a couple people that rushed over to help him upright. He’d figured it was just beginning. He didn’t know he was _that_ far along. It was all happening so fast now!

“Somebody call an ambulance!” one of them shouted, and Keith now felt so embarrassed.

He was brought to the front. Someone from the customer service desk made the call while a middle-aged woman stayed with him.

“We’ve got a woman in labor, and we need an ambulance here for her right away.”

Keith’s eye twitched, and he snapped his head towards the man. “I am _not_ a woman!” he growled.

He was completely ignored.

He felt tears in his eyes, his contraction subsiding. “I-I just want my husband.”

“Where is he, Sir?” The woman kept close and held his hand. At least she gendered him correctly.

“At work,” he rasped. “I-I didn’t know I was this far along. I thought I’d be okay today.”

“It’s alright,” she assured. “What’s your name?”

“Keith.” His lip quivered, and he pushed his head against the wall behind him when feeling another contraction. His teeth gnawed so hard at his bottom lip that he started tasting blood.

“It’s going to be okay, Keith,” she assured him. “I have three kids of my own. I know how tough this is, but you can do this?”

“Can you call my husband for me?” He shakily handed her his phone, trying to take deep breaths. “His name’s Shiro.”

The lady scrolled through his contacts once he unlocked it for her. She had this funny look on her face.

“He wouldn’t happen to be ‘Daddy’ on your phone, would he?”

_Oh._

Oh, _NO._

Keith was _mortified!_

His face turned several shades of red, and he shamefully looked away. “Y-yeah. That’s him.” Now was _not_ the time!

Keith wanted to find the nearest hole, jump in it, and stay there until he died.

She thankfully didn’t question him any further, because Keith was in too much pain to deal with this right now. He vaguely heard her call Shiro, but after the employee misgendered him his dysphoria skyrocketed.

“Hello, is this Shiro? Hi, I’m calling on behalf of your husband, Keith. He’s here at the Arus supermarket, and he’s in labor. An ambulance is on his way to pick him up…”

“C-can I talk to him?” Keith gasped as the ambulance arrived.

The EMTs came in, looking around the front of the building.

“Where’s the woman you were talking about?” One of them asked the employee at the front.

“Can’t you see her? She’s right there!” He gestured to Keith.

Keith whimpered, fists clenched. He was in too much pain to correct him this time.

“He’s a man!” Bless her heart, the woman with Keith was quick to correct him in his stead. “What is wrong with you? This man is in labor, and instead of making a point to misgender him, you should be taking him to the hospital!”

Keith was in awe as she gave him back his phone. “Thank you.”

“No need,” she assured him. “Good lucky, okay? You’ve got this!”

He smiled shakily, and he held the phone up to his ear while the EMTs took him away. “Shiro?”

_“Keith, how far along is it?”_ Shiro gasped. _“I knew I should’ve taken off today. I’m on my way!”_

“I-I don’t know, but they’re coming now and it really hurts!” he whined. “Please hurry!” He didn’t want Shiro to miss this!

_“I’m almost at the hospital, okay? I’ll be right by the emergency doors waiting for you. Stay on the phone with me, baby.”_

“O-okay,” he whimpered. This process was much more invasive than he thought it’d be. He wanted his doctor most of all, because some of the EMTs looked at him like he was some kind of medical mystery. He hated that. There was one that took this seriously, however, and he looked so familiar.

“…Lotor?” It was Lotor, from his trauma support group! He’d stopped going there after he and Shiro got married, feeling that he had enough support to cope with his trauma now. It’d been so long!

“Keith!” Lotor grinned. “I thought it was you! How’ve you been?”

“I’ve been better,” he whined. “Shiro’s gonna meet me at the doors.”

“Alright. Just stay relaxed,” he assured and checked his vitals. “You must’ve wanted to kick that customer service guy’s teeth in.”

“Honestly, yeah,” he huffed. “It was so frustrating.”

“Well, it’s almost over,” Lotor said. “May I?”

“Just do what you need to.” Keith looked away, realizing he was still on the phone. “Shiro, are you still there?”

_“Yes, I’m here,”_ Shiro said. _“I’m waiting for you at the hospital now.”_

“O-okay, good,” he gasped. Thank goodness! “Lotor’s here with me.”

All Lotor did was pull his pants down just enough to see, and he froze. “Oh shit, you’re already crowning.”

“W-what?!” Keith began to panic. “N-no, not yet!”

His doctor wasn’t here, and neither was Shiro! This couldn’t happen yet!

_“Baby, what’s going on? Keith?”_

Keith didn’t answer Shiro, now scared as hell and wanting to scream. He didn’t want to give birth in an ambulance!

“We’re here now, but we can’t move you.” Lotor moved towards the doors. “It may cause too much stress to your body, so we can’t risk it. We’ll bring a doctor out here to you. There’s always one trained in deliveries on the emergency room staff.”

“Just get Shiro out here!” Keith sobbed. The pains were much more intense now. Why was the baby coming out so fast?!

Lotor ran out once the doors were opened. It was so cramped in here, and Keith felt exposed.

“We need a doctor out here!” he heard him shout, and seconds later, Shiro came running near the ambulance.

“Holt it!” Another EMT jumped out to hold him back. “You can’t be in here.”

“Stop, that’s my husband!” Keith cried, reaching his arms out.

They let Shiro get in after that, the ambulance clearing out to give them their space.

“Shiro,” Keith whimpered and held onto him.

“I’m here, baby.” Shiro kissed his forehead and took hold of his hand with his prosthesis. “I’m right here now. It’s okay.”

“I-it’s happening so fast!” He panted and held his hand in a death grip. “Shiro, I’m scared.”

“You can do this,” he assured him, giving him a kiss. “I love you, baby. You’ve got this.”

The doctor that came out to help was someone Keith had never seen before, so that scared him. He didn’t really trust him, but Shiro and now Lotor were there to comfort him.

“Okay, Mr. Kogane,” the doctor said, “during these next contractions, I need you to start pushing.”

“I can’t do this,” Keith gasped. “I-I can’t do it!”

“Yes you can, Keith,” Shiro insisted. “It’s almost over, okay?”

He did as he was told during his next contractions. Each time that he strained and tried to push, he screamed and wailed from the exertion. He had Shiro’s metal hand in a death grip. Nothing around him existed during these intense moments, but each time he had to stop, Shiro was right there for him. Shiro would move his hand out of his face and breathe with him, and he gave him whatever encouraging words Keith needed in that moment.

“Whoa, Keith!” Lotor was looking while Keith was catching his breath. “The whole head’s out! How are you doing this?”

Keith thought he was going to faint. “L-Lotor, you’re not helping!” He didn’t need to know exactly how wrong he felt in his own body.

“Just ignore him, baby,” Shiro crooned, gently stroking his hair back again. “You’re doing great. You’ve got this, Keith. I love you so much.”

It went by in such an excruciating blur. Keith didn’t want to think too deeply about this anymore and just wanted it to be over. At two-thirty in the afternoon, Keith let out a scream as he gave birth in an ambulance right outside the hospital.

He heard his baby’s cries seconds later. Finally, it was over.

“It’s a boy,” the doctor said with a smile.

That was no real surprise to Shiro, but he glanced at Shiro to see that he was near bursting to tears. He was looking down at the squirming newborn. Keith looked back too, blown away by the sight.

They grabbed spare sheets for Keith and let him hold the baby in them. He was crying while rubbing the newborn’s chest and holding him to keep him warm. Now, completely drained of energy and shaking from just sitting, Shiro held him in his arms to support him so they could look at him together. Keith had never seen anything more perfect in his life.

He couldn’t quite bring himself to relax until they were brought inside the hospital. Shiro kept close and couldn’t take his eyes off them.

“Congratulations!” Lotor called. “Good to see you guys again!”

“Thanks, Lotor,” Shiro said as they were brought to the correct ward.

Keith’s joy was interrupted when they got there. The baby was taken to be cleaned and checked over, and Keith had to finish up with his labor before he was sent into a more comfortable room. They were very lucky that nothing went wrong, and Keith and Shiro’s newborn son was a picture of health.

“T-that wasn’t exactly how I wanted that to go.”

Shiro helplessly laughed. “It’s okay, baby. It’s over now.”

They kept close and kissed each other.

“Rest,” he then crooned gently. “You’ve done so well. I’m proud of you, baby.”

“I-I want to see him again,” he breathed. He was already so tired, and his body ached even with medicine.

“You will soon…”

Keith settled back on the bed. He went to protest but was already unconscious.

\--

_When Keith woke up later in_ the evening, there was a knock on his door. His doctor was here, and with her was a nurse that brought in his son.

“Hey, Dads,” his doctor grinned as she walked over. “How’re you feeling, Daddy number one?”

Keith smiled. “Tired, mostly… I guess my meds are working, because I’m not in that much pain right now.”

“We got some strong ones for you, since you’re not nursing,” she explained. “How about you, Daddy number two?”

Shiro smiled. “Excited.”

“You should be,” she grinned. “You’ve got a very healthy baby, and your husband’s healthy. And, most importantly, you’re still alive.”

Shiro blushed. “H-he wouldn’t have done anything like that.”

“You sure about that?” Keith teased.

That made him laugh sheepishly. “I’m sleeping with one eye open tonight.”

The doctor then looked at Keith, smiling. “Now, I’ll make sure you get back on Testosterone as soon as possible. I’ll try to keep in contact with your endocrinologist. It might not be for another week or two, but I’ll pull some strings. I know how important that is for you.”

Keith sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” she smiled. “Now, are you ready to see your baby again?”

Keith quickly nodded his head with a smile, reaching his arms out. The nurse walked over and helped him hold the baby in his arms. Keith thought he was going to cry upon seeing him again. And when the newborn’s eyes opened, he really did.

“Hi…” He smiled and sniffled. “Hello there. It’s me, Daddy. I missed you so much already.”

Shiro sat beside him and kissed his arm, holding the both of them in his arms. “You’ve done so well. He’s perfect.”

“He should be. He looks just like you.” Keith hummed.

“I’ll leave you three alone.” The doctor stepped out with the nurse to give them privacy.

Keith was still smiling, fixing up the baby’s swaddle. “What should we name him?”

Shiro rubbed his arm. “I’ve given it some thought. Part of why I didn’t want to know the sex is because I wanted him to have a gender neutral name.”

“Oh.” Keith smiled. “Anything else?”

“Well, obviously, just because our baby’s born male, that doesn’t mean he’s going to stay that way. I don’t want him to feel pressured.”

He looked at Shiro fondly. “My thoughts exactly. But… I still don’t have a name for him.”

“I do, but… I’m not sure if it’s any good.”

“I’m sure it is. Tell me,” Keith insisted.

Shiro looked down at their son. “How about Akira?”

Keith smiled. “It’s perfect… Akira Shirogane.”

He watched little Akira fall asleep in his arms, and he let Shiro hold him when he grew tired. As he rested, he remembered something that he could look back on and laugh at now.

“S-so uh… about the woman that called you from my phone.”

Shiro looked over curiously. “What about her?”

“She uh… Well, she had to find you in my contacts. And I… I-I may have forgotten that I had your name on my phone as ‘Daddy.’”

Both their faces turned red.

“With uh… eggplant and heart emojis,” Keith added in a flustered tone.

At that, the two of them burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter: @cryptic_gabriel


End file.
